


A Long Night 漫漫长夜 by skylar

by shekelash



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M, PWP, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫和托尼解决了他们性生活中的一些问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night 漫漫长夜 by skylar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394775) by [skylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar). 



> 感谢Skylar分享美文，我实在太爱她。  
> 感谢校对姑娘，她说节操掉光了掩面匿名一下。第一次翻肉文，有任何错误或不够火辣全赖我。

 

 

浴室里的光汇入卧房，在熄灭前只亮了短短一瞬，却又长得足够看清托尼几乎全裸的身体轮廓。史蒂夫听见他拖着沉重的脚步，在黑暗中摸索到床上，考虑到他大概四十八小时没休息过，现在极有可能已经神智不清了。

这个夜晚温暖舒适，但史蒂夫还是出于习惯盖着薄被。当托尼躺进他身边时，史蒂夫心湖里立刻冒出了一个的小小计划，好舒缓他燥热的身躯和开始觉醒的情欲。但他仍攥着拳没动弹，耐心地等待托尼挪动、朝他蜷起身并将头倚上史蒂夫的肩膀。

“托尼。”史蒂夫呢喃着，一只手充满期待地覆上了托尼的腰际。

“嗯……你也晚安，队长。”托尼咕哝着打了个哈欠，声音里充满了睡意，不消几秒钟他已呼吸平缓地进入安眠。

孤独又沮丧，史蒂夫叹息，用手背擦去额角的细汗。他们已经约会了两周，却才做了两次，上一次都是一个多星期以前的事了。托尼没能高潮，这倒没什么，因为在史蒂夫的概念里托尼需要花时间去适应磨合。可第二次以后托尼就不再主动要求，打那以后他们便没做过比接吻更出格的事了。

若 不是托尼再三保证很享受他们的性生活想多来几发，史蒂夫不免会得出托尼在逃避与他发生性关系的结论。既然不是这个原因，那唯一的解释就是托尼不同寻常的作 息规律了。史蒂夫通常十点睡五点醒，他的生物钟还遵守着从前军队里的规则，托尼则对时间没概念，只有等到快昏厥了才知道上床休息。史蒂夫试图说服他改变生 活习惯的尝试毫无效果，甚至怀疑除非受伤，否则根本不可能让托尼离开他的设备从工作间走上楼去。

难得托尼正睡在他身边，可他们居然没有做爱，而是白白浪费整个晚上。史蒂夫盘算着是不是该再冲个冷水澡，跑几圈，或者去健身房消耗他无处发泄的能量，所有以上招数都不太管用，因为史蒂夫早就使烂了。他欲火焚身，但为此叫醒托尼也太不合适了。

史蒂夫的臂膀缠住托尼的腰将他拖进怀里，挫败地闭上眼睛决定去睡觉。

十一点二十一分，史蒂夫在被子下动了动，一只膝盖撞到了托尼的大腿，引得托尼不适地背过身，把自己填进枕头里。

史蒂夫瞧了瞧时间，他睡了还没到半小时。看着托尼蓬松的黑发，史蒂夫忽然意识到他们之间甚至没有肢体接触。

“托 尼。”史蒂夫呜咽一声拉回托尼，紧贴着将勃起挤进他的股沟，并亲吻他的头顶。只满足于此而不对托尼产生性冲动让史蒂夫感到痛苦，只能强迫自己借着呼吸中对 方散发出的平静清香来分散注意力。那香味来自史蒂夫为他挑选的洗发水，闻起来好像精确配比过的草药茶。他怀疑只要把搭在托尼颈间那缕头发拨开舔上去，就能 尝到茶味。

这主意如此诱人。

汗珠划过眉毛再次落进双眼。史蒂夫掀开被子点亮灯，从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾擦干脸，瞥了一眼托尼。他希望把自己看作一个更好的人，至少不是一个在托尼无意识时如此露骨地凝视他的人。可他内心的另一部分却振振有词，既然托尼是他男朋友，他想怎么看就怎么看。

想怎么样摸就怎么摸。或者想怎么……

托尼拥有难以置信的吸引力，尤其是从背后望过去。他脊椎倾斜的曲线，他腰部收窄的弧度，他红色薄型丁字裤下的翘臀，都好像天生为史蒂夫的手与唇准备的一样。

他们还没睡在一起时，史蒂夫虽然爱托尼却不曾沉溺于他，不至于托尼一站到他身边就满脑子只想着怎么剥光他、抚摸他全身每寸肌肤、寻觅他双腿间的隐匿之地。跟埋进托尼的热情里相比，自慰简直可悲得要命，在尝过了性爱的滋味后还怎么指望这玩意能让他愉悦。

史蒂夫幻想托尼会如何用热切的目光里里外外审视他。他想像托尼会随时醒来与他亲吻，他们肩并肩躺在一处整夜做爱，他的一条胳膊圈住托尼的肩膀将他紧紧搂住，然后抚慰他的阴茎直至疯狂。

这 太可笑了。放纵自己脑内种种画面的同时，他的男友却远离他差不多有一手臂的距离，但阻止这些妄想的唯一手段只有做点实实在在的事。他将自己的性欲与荷尔蒙 问题怪罪于没必要的青春期禁欲、超级血清后遗症以及被冰冻的那些时光。史蒂夫无法克制地想要托尼。他想要托尼却又羞于表达，否则他会羞愧至死。

他的手停留在托尼臀部时的那一点点颤抖马上就被稳住了，他的手指滑进托尼内裤边缘，猛地发力将它扯破。史蒂夫原本没打算这么做。即便打算了他也不会承认自己的行动完全出自本人意愿，且一点也没想过要阻止自己。他又动手撕开其他边缘，随手抛出织物碎料，将托尼翻至仰卧。

“托尼。”他呼唤着，破碎地呼吸着，渴求而绝望地舔舐托尼小巧的耳朵，然后一路向下至脖颈柔软的皮肤。这滋味向他火热的腹股沟送去一波情潮。

托尼依旧熟睡。

上帝啊，他渴望得快窒息了。史蒂夫把渗出前液的阴茎压到托尼大腿上，在亲吻过的地方啃咬。

托尼发出一声微弱的呻吟，迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼。

“嗯……史蒂夫？怎莫啦？”托尼口齿不清地问道，闭上眼打算再度入睡。

“托尼。拜托，托尼。别……别再睡了。”史蒂夫说，声音因为欲望而粗重深沉。他捧起托尼的脸让他们的嘴唇压在一起。托尼的口腔柔软温暖又顺从，尝起来有一股淡淡的薄荷牙膏味。

托尼有些茫然。他花了点时间搞清楚状况。一旦他清醒过来，立即抬手穿进史蒂夫的头发，愉快地吮吸史蒂夫的舌头。片刻之后，他终于摸索到史蒂夫的阴茎，软绵绵地上下套弄起来。

随着时间推移，托尼的手部动作变得更坚决更协调，但这仍不能满足史蒂夫，简直和平常他自己动手没有什么区别。托尼的掌心不够湿润也不够温暖，而且对史蒂夫而言那节奏太慢了。他没法靠这样就达到高潮。

“我想……”史蒂夫试着述说自己的欲求，却又难以启齿，只能用行动表达。他的手潜入托尼双腿之间，往后穴推进一根手指。

“哦……”托尼重重地吸了口气，因为身体还没完全准备好容纳异物而弓起背。但史蒂夫没有停止，直到指关节深深没入托尼紧绷的甬道。

“让我拥有你。”史蒂夫要求。

当史蒂夫转动手腕，托尼又喘了一声：“好的，好的。”

史蒂夫焦急地打开床头柜最上层的那个抽屉，七手八脚翻找到润滑剂。他太过用力以至于一口气挤出大半管剂，凉冰冰地洒在托尼的大腿上，引得托尼颤了一下。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫说，很高兴托尼只是有些被逗乐似的瞧着他，而没有嘲笑他。

史蒂夫匆忙挖起一块凝胶，简单揉搓几下温热它，这才将两根手指推入托尼。

“啊……”托尼哀鸣起来，不由自主地合上双腿抵抗入侵。

史蒂夫意识到自己有点太急迫太粗暴了，他应该放慢速度给托尼时间去调整。或许托尼喜欢这样，但他的身体还没准备好。史蒂夫以前从一个飞行员那听说过，除非每天都有插入式性行为，否则接受方的身体会收紧，需要大量的准备工作去开拓他。

史蒂夫粗重地喘息，抚摸托尼的臀部。他耐心地等待着，观察托尼那包裹着他手指的粉嫩入口。当托尼颤抖着打开双腿，大大分向两边，史蒂夫视之为一种许可。他爬进托尼腿间，手指模仿着性交的动作又插入几分。

没花多久他就将托尼撑开，加入第三根手指。与此同时史蒂夫腾出一只手抬起托尼下身倚上自己大腿以便进入，然后深深地完全地捅进他身体里又重复一次后才抽出。整个过程中托尼都呜咽着、不适地闷哼着。

除了努力让自己冷静下来，史蒂夫此刻唯一能做的事就是往自己阴茎涂抹上厚厚的润滑剂，免得等下对托尼太过粗鲁。托尼还没硬，不过以前做爱时无论史蒂夫怎么做他至多也就是半勃状态。虽说失败是成功之母，但史蒂夫希望成功能尽快到来。

“可以了吗？我能进去了吗？”史蒂夫问道，尽力抑制之下他的声音仍显得有些急躁，他迫不及待地要进入托尼却又希望能得到允许。托尼被完全扩张的后穴已经开始收缩，所以他等不了多久。

“来吧。队长。保证你的老二好好操我。”托尼大口呼吸，目光深邃迷离。

史蒂夫至今不晓得托尼怎么能面不改色地说出这种污言秽语，但史蒂夫喜欢听，语句与他的欲求交织碰撞，更增加了他的欢愉。

史蒂夫固定托尼的臀部，将直立的阴茎向前推去。当粗大的顶部在托尼入口施加压力时，托尼发出“啊，啊”的轻声喊叫，一把抓紧了皱巴巴的床单。

“放松点让我进去。”史蒂夫责备道。随后移坐回脚后跟上，反将托尼的身体拉向自己的阴茎。托尼环绕他的肌肉为他小幅打开，那方式简直诱人地甜蜜。似乎过了很久，史蒂夫忽地被腺体下方敏感神经处涌现的极度快感震慑了一刹那。

“还要吗？”

“好……我很好。”托尼花了几秒钟才回答，而史蒂夫需要做的就是扯回托尼，撕开托尼，用阴茎刺穿托尼。

两 人都因席卷而来的极乐喊出声，史蒂夫深埋进托尼火热的身体里只差几秒就要高潮了。 除了摩擦的快感、甬道内光滑紧致火热的感觉，紧密相连的亲昵气氛是史蒂夫热爱做爱的最大理由。可以如此靠近托尼，触及托尼的内心深处那个核，可以计算托尼 的心跳，感受每一次战栗，倾听每一声自胸腔震颤而出的呻吟，好像所有一切都属于他。好像托尼属于他。倒不是说托尼不属于他，但那些私密的情景重申了史蒂夫 的所有权，让他能熬过托尼不经意与他人调情的痛苦时刻。

史蒂夫爱抚托尼的反应堆，触摸他平坦的小腹，在大力抽插时用手揉压他肚脐下方，想象着能感觉到自己的阴茎在托尼皮肤下进出的景象。

托 尼破碎又绵软地呼唤着史蒂夫的名字。每一次史蒂夫操进、碾压、拖出甬道，他都用入口夹紧史蒂夫的根部，在阴茎周围剧烈收缩，承受史蒂夫给予他的一切。这让 史蒂夫很难持久。他喊着托尼的名字，像一辆火车残骸般地到了。托尼的屁股挤尽了他阴茎里的每一滴牛奶。他用仅剩的意识抱着托尼翻过身，好让他趴在自己胸前 免得压到他。

 

“史蒂夫？地球呼叫史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫费力睁开眼睛，看到托尼正注视着他，不知他失神了多久。

“谢谢。”

“别，别对我说谢。我是你男朋友，有责任在你需要时帮你解决。”

史蒂夫有些昏昏沉沉睡意朦胧，托尼的声音却清醒又冷静，说明他缺乏兴致，这可不是好现象。史蒂夫沿着他们的身体之间慢慢向下抚去，托尼扭动着想要躲开，但失败了。因为史蒂夫强壮的手臂正锁在他的腰间，仍然硬挺的阴茎还留在他屁股里。

“你又没高潮。”史蒂夫还没碰到托尼就知道了，很是失望地说，“我应该怎么做？”

“史蒂夫，我有没有高潮不算什么了不得的问题。”

“当然算。”史蒂夫抿起嘴唇瞪着他，“我希望你能享受它。”

“我很享受。”

史蒂夫皱拢的双眉又紧了几分。

“瞧。你真的棒极了。但性爱对我来说不是为了获得高潮。我喜欢有你在我里面，我喜欢被你需要，我喜欢让你舒服。”

“你甚至都没硬。”史蒂夫气愤地指出。

托尼干笑两声掩饰自己的尴尬：“是啊，我已经不年轻了。何况你很……厉害，让我有点难以……”

“你的意思是我弄痛你了？”史蒂夫窘迫地打断他。

“上帝啊，不。当然不，史蒂夫！你没有弄痛我。我很享受和你做爱，这是毫无疑问的。”

“那就证明给我看。”

“行啊，我们可以明天再试一次。”托尼一边说一边试图逃离史蒂夫的怀抱并再度失败。

“现在。”

“什么？”

“就现在。我希望你在我的阴茎上高潮，证明你确实很享受。”

托尼与他对视了一会，大概是意识到史蒂夫是认真的，就点头同意了。“好吧。不过你得松开我，否则不成事。”

史蒂夫允许托尼从他牢固的臂膀里离开，问：“你想换个位置吗？”

“不，不。这样很好。这样我就能骑着你。你把脚踩在床垫上，我好借点力。”托尼说完给了史蒂夫几分钟按照指示调整好姿势，这才慢慢支起骨盆。史蒂夫瞬间产生一种不理智的冲动，想要一把将托尼拉到自己阴茎上。但他坚持住了，提醒自己最重要的是托尼的感受而不是他的。

托尼在完全离开史蒂夫前停住身，又缓缓地往下坐了三、四英寸。随后他旋转并倾斜臀部改变角度，呼吸开始急促。

“我能自己弄吗？”托尼盯着史蒂夫问。

史蒂夫摇摇头，陷入快乐的折磨中说不出话来，怕自己会突然失去控制。而托尼则好像早就预料到会得到如此回答，一点也没因他的拒绝而失望。

相反，托尼微微抬起身复又往下再沉了几英寸，让史蒂夫阴茎的顶端搔刮过他内壁的突起。他一遍一遍重复相同的动作，呻吟渐高，阴茎也有抬头之势。这节奏对史蒂夫而言很不过瘾，但托尼正在他身上获得快感这个事实帮助他收敛着欲求。

“史 蒂夫……史蒂夫，你的感觉太棒了。”托尼摇头呻吟，拱起背，撑在史蒂夫的膝盖上，借力操着自己。史蒂夫可以看到他每次起身时入口吞吐着自己的阴茎，忽然， 他再也无法克制了。他的双手不再服从理智，擅自扣紧了托尼的臀部，强迫他落下，承受史蒂夫的穿刺。他的粗长整个碾过敏感的神经束。

托尼尖叫起来，阴茎抽动，一滴前列腺液溅在史蒂夫腹部。

“让我……”史蒂夫说着，用双手握住托尼大腿内侧，帮他大大叉开双脚，而后将他推起至仅留顶端在体内。“就这样保持。”

托尼无声地遵从了。他的瞳孔失焦，皮肤遍布晶莹闪耀的汗珠，被反应堆的亮光笼罩上一层朦胧的蓝色。

史提夫托着托尼的双腿，挺进、用各种方法攻击托尼的快感点、退出。再更重更深地挺进。托尼在完全接纳史蒂夫的巨物时急促地倒气，浑身痉挛，大腿使劲，努力稳住身形，除了哀叫和让史蒂夫撞击他的屁股以外什么也做不了。

热浪冲刷着史蒂夫的腹腔，快感堆积并灼刺着他的皮肤。这感觉真好。不可置信的好。每一次冲进去，他的阴茎都会被托尼火辣的甬道爱抚。托尼喜欢被强力充满、喜欢被操的这层认知让他更加兴奋。他已经非常近了，而从托尼湿漉漉地滴了他们一身的样子来看，他也快到了。

“我要你高潮，托尼。”史蒂夫猛地离开床垫，长驱直入托尼的身体。托尼到了，肠道绞紧史蒂夫的阴茎。听到自己名字的史蒂夫从喉咙吼出撕裂般的呻吟，他的性高潮奔涌而来，爆发在了托尼深处。

当史蒂夫平复下来，他很高兴看到托尼仍然处于失神状态，而不像从前那样冷静镇定。他抚摸托尼的臀部，并轻柔地触及他们仍然相连之处，内心被非理性的快乐充盈。

“嗯，史蒂夫？”片刻之后托尼咕哝着，吃力地眨了眨眼。

“地球呼叫托尼？”

“现在轮到你来取笑我了。”

“随便一笑。你里面湿透了。”

托尼将脸埋进史蒂夫的肩膀里，“老天，你把我家可爱清纯的史蒂夫怎么样了？”

史蒂夫笑得抖了抖，往他头顶按下一吻。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。还爱跟你抱抱，不过我现在需要冲个澡，不然它马上就会变得黏糊糊很不舒服。”

“但我还没享受够呢。”史蒂夫抱怨，在托尼想离开时又立即滑回他体内。

“什么叫你还没……”托尼的声音逐渐小下去，他意识到史蒂夫仍然硬着。“这就是超级战士级别的不应期？”

“对，很有可能。谁叫我们一个多星期没有性生活，我的身体表示它需要弥补这段时间的损失。”

“抱歉，我太专心工作了。而且我想，如果你要，你可以直接问我。”

史蒂夫噤声不语。托尼狐疑地望了他一会，然后伸手触抚他的面孔，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇。

“嘿，要知道你完全可以问我的。如果我不想要，我也会告诉你。例如现在，我的回答是‘想’。但我需要先清理，所以你得在冲澡时再干我一次了。意下如何？”

 


End file.
